


Close Shave

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Partnership, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: While examining a fresh crime scene, Ryo miraculously avoids injury.





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 95: Near at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Sheesh! Talk about a near miss!” Dee’s eyes were wide and his face a bit pasty. He’d been too far away from Ryo to help him; how the first cops on the scene had managed to miss the murderer armed with a knife and hiding in the closet…

He’d lunged out when Ryo had opened the closet door, slashing with the knife, and if Ryo hadn’t reacted so fast… As it was, all he had to show for the frenzied attack was a long rip in the sleeve of his jacket. Miraculously the blade hadn’t touched his skin.

Before Dee had been able to make a move, Ryo had grabbed his attacker by the wrist, rammed his shoulder into the guy’s belly, and flipped him onto his back, knocking all the breath out of him. The tip of the bloodstained knife blade had caught on Ryo’s sleeve, hence the tear; it was a miracle it hadn’t sliced his arm into the bargain.

Now the probable murderer was disarmed, lying face down on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back, and still wheezing for breath, while Dee fingered the tear in his lover’s sleeve and studied the unblemished skin beneath.

“A bit too close for comfort,” Ryo agreed, feeling his pounding heart gradually calming as the burst of adrenaline wore off. “Too bad about my jacket though.”

“Better that than your arm. Did ya see that knife?”

“I saw it.” 

The eight-inch blade was liberally smeared with the blood of the murder victim, who’d been stabbed several times during a violent struggle, judging by the state of the body and the overturned and broken furniture. At first Dee had assumed it was Ryo’s blood streaking his jacket sleeve, but it must have wiped off the knife blade while Ryo was grappling with his attacker.

Dee glared at the man nearby on the floor, resisting the urge to kick him in the ribs a few times. At least they could put this case to bed quickly; they had the murderer and the murder weapon; all they needed now was to figure out motive and extract a confession.

On hearing a fight in progress, a neighbour had called the police in and a patrol car that happened to be in the area had responded to find the apartment owner dead on the living room floor. Neither of the uniformed officers appeared to have checked the rest of the apartment, however. They’d just called in the murder and waited around for the crime scene people, the coroner, and the detectives to show up, then told Dee and Ryo what little they knew and headed back to their car. Dee was going to have a word with them when they came off shift; their negligence could have cost Ryo his life, or at the very least resulted in a nasty knife wound.

“Let’s get this bastard back to the precinct.” There’d be time to cling to Ryo later; right now they had work to do.

The End


End file.
